1. Field of the Discovery
The present new and distinct variety of almond tree is embraced by Class 30, Plants, of the U.S. Patent Office MANUAL OF CLASSIFICATION.
2. Prior Varieties
Among the existent varieties of almond trees which are known to me are those mentioned herein for the purpose of comparison; to-wit, Ne Plus Ultra and Nonpareil (both unpatented).